Per developments in holography, three-dimensional holographic objects can be created or ‘projected’ in mid-air to give the impression of a floating object. One or more such objects can be created such that they are set-apart from a display surface, such as the display of a mobile device. Additionally, users can perform various interactions with the created holographic object, for instance to ‘touch’ or spin the holographic object. However, there are unaddressed opportunities to leverage holographic technology to enhance entertainment experiences.